


Blood Moon

by theduck_god



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Minor Character Death, Possible Character Death, Pre-Slash, Slow Build, Vampires, smidge of gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3684492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theduck_god/pseuds/theduck_god
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What the fuck is this?” his face shifted to disgust.<br/>“What?” I asked. I took my hand and placed it in the wound.<br/>“I mean like, why does your blood taste so horrible?” He demanded as he moved his hands away from his mouth, to showcase mouth covered in blood.<br/>“Oh, I have anemia.” I responded.<br/>“Can you take something for that? You should probably take something for that. This shit is nasty to drink, let alone have running through your body.” He took out his phone and started texting. “I’m setting up a doctor’s appointment for you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so go easy on me. But fortunately, I got it beta'd, and you will only see one or two mistakes. This fic was inspired from a post on tumblr. The link is right over there-->http://theduck-god.tumblr.com/post/115189435532/harblkun-krazykitsune-leupagus  
> Credits to poison literature for beta-ing my work.

I squinted and the light quickly penetrated my eye, causing my pupils to dilate and close to a point, where everything was a blur. I waited a few seconds until my eyes could adjust to the brightness, then fully opened them.  
I saw that I was in a small room. The glass cupboard filled with medical drugs and alcohol, lay vertically about three meters in front of me. Two teal curtains were draped beside me, like guards protecting me, while I slept. And a cedar door right beside the glass shelf, stands behind the faded cerulean walls. It's the infirmary.  
"Hey." A smooth, calm familiar voice came from the left.  
I turned my head towards the sound, and there was Ms. Lo, the teacher that everyone loves, sitting in a chair.  
Her spice colored hair sloped down to her shoulder. She wore a seafoam green dress shirt, to compliment her emerald eyes, under a black vest that matched her skirt, ending off with her signature shamrock pin that rested on the breast pocket of her vest. She was the science, English, French, and math teacher that everyone wished to have in their school year. Then to top it all off, she's a nurse.  
"You passed out." She spoke. "From gym class, while doing a warm up."  
"Man," she slumped to the seat. "This has been the third time this month. Do you want me to write a note for your teacher to stop overworking you, or something?"  
I sat up."No, it's fine." I grumbled.  
"Are you sure?" She asked.  
I nodded and made my way to get up of bed and through the door.  
"Are you okay to go to class? It's fine if you stay here for a little more." She questioned.  
I opened the door, then nodded to her.  
"Okay, if you need anything my door is ope-" click. Her voice was cut off as I quickly closed the door and began walking towards my locker.  
The reason that I closed the door without letting her finish was that it's always the same speech. Plus her door is never open. When I was grade nine, my parents started to worry about my frequent visits to the infirmary, so they decided to write a letter to Ms.Lo. I didn't read the letter, all I knew was to give her the letter, so I'd stop exercising too hard. The moment I tried to give her my letter, she wasn't in her office. I checked her other classrooms and the teacher's lounge and she was not there either. So as my last resort, I asked the teachers who work in the office to give an announcement, to bring Ms.Lo to the office. She didn't respond. I tried every single day, the same results. A few weeks later I passed out, from overworking my body. That was when I finally saw her, so I gave her the letter. She took the letter and just said "I'll get back to you." It had been three years and she never got back to me. I could have asked her or gotten my parents to write the letter again, but I felt like I'd be bothering her so I didn't. She probably has no time for me, I'm just a kid who passes out all the time. So basically her door is always open, but she's always never there to answer.  
I arrived at my locker and flashed a look at my wrist. 2:55 pm. Five minutes till schools over. I decided to ditch school, after all my last class was math, and I never got homework. but then I saw that there was a small cerulean blue sticky note on my locker. Quickly I tore it out of the locker and read it.  
Hi, Agnes. I know this seemed a bit sudden, but would you like to go to the movies with me on Saturday at seven? I've been wondering about it a lot. If you can't, it's fine, just tell me.  
Leon  
Leon asked me to a date?! This can't be happening. How can a the most popular and hottest guy in our grade ask me, the lowest of the low on the school hierarchy, out on a date?! This is probably a late April fools joke. Yes, it probably is a late April fools joke. Quickly I folded the paper, and placed it in my over sized mahogany hoodie's pocket.  
I placed my hand on the lock then moved the dial first to five, then shifted the dial counter clockwise to thirty and after that clockwise to fifty. The lock opened and unveiled my large jet black backpack in the bottom half of the locker, and the books on the top. I took out the bag and placed it on my back, then slammed the door closed and locked it. The bell rang and the students exited their classes.  
"Hey!" A masculine voice came from behind my back. I turned around and saw a tall figure standing there.  
Azure blue eyes that shine like crystals under the light, Healthy golden locks that match Rapunzel's, and a short hair length tended with care. He wore a marigold yellow shirt that complimented his eyes and the sky blue jacket he was wearing, ending it off with jeans. It was Leon.  
"Did you get my note?" He asked  
Hesitantly I nod, I could feel my face going red.  
"Great!" He smiled. "So can you go tomorrow?"  
I nodded again.  
Suddenly the image of a redheaded girl flashed through my head.  
“Um…… Don’t you have a girlfriend?”I questioned  
“Who? Wait, do you mean Andrea?” He asked.  
I nod.  
“psh, no. She’s just a childhood friend.”He responded.  
“Okay.”  
"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then." He said raising his hand and waved goodbye.  
I waved back, until he faded from the line of sight, then proceeded out the school. Today was a great day, tomorrow would be an even better one.

I quickly took out my keys, inserted it into the lock, twisted to the left, took it out ,pushed the door open. A dark room was displayed. I flicked the light switch on to see what the dark room had in store for me.  
There was sleek white kitchen assembled in a U shape, the opening of the U facing the door. The silver stove was at the end of the U,the ash grey fridge beside the door, and many oak brown counters that together shaped the U. Beside the fridge, over the counter was a onyx black microwave and a toaster alongside the stove. On top of the counters were cupboards, a dishwasher mirroring the fridge and a white sink near the stove. On the other side of the counter that faced outward were three bar stools. I placed the keys on the counter near me and took out my torned red converse in front of the door.  
A large window covered in blinds was at the end of the room, a white sofa rest in front of the window, facing the door on the left and two more doors on the right.  
I turned my body back towards the lock, then locked the door shut. I quickly then proceeded to the sofa to place my bag down beside the heel of the it. I kneeled down, unzipped my bag, then took out the homework that was due the coming week, and my pencil case. Slowly I got up holding both, then moved to one of the room on the left.  
I pushed the door open with my back to unveil another room. It was smaller than the previous room had been and it was also dark. I flicked the switch on to light up the room. A same sized window was on the other side of the room, and it was closed with blinds. A bed large enough to fit an adult, sat against the left wall near the window and took up the majority of space in the room. On the other side of the wall, was a cedar table and a white chair. Mirroring the bed was a door.  
I placed the stack of object I was carrying on the desk and began working.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.  
Slowly I lifted my hand towards my phone, and continuously taped random buttons to shut it off, without lifting my eyelids open.  
After my fifth attempt, it finally stopped beeping. Groggily I grabbed my phone, and shifted it near my face.  
11:30am. I must have dozed off, while doing my homework, I thought. Slowly I lifted my head up from the desk and inspected my work. Well, at least the work's done.  
Slowly I got off my chair and exited the room.  
I moved towards the kitchen and toasted two breads. Gently I shifted my body towards the fridge, and pulled open the door.  
The fridge was quite empty. There were no leftovers, meat, vegetables, fruits, milk, or sauce. Just a plate of butter on the top row and some prepackaged meals on the bottom.  
I took out the stick of butter and closed the fridge, then placed it on the counter near the sink. Slowly I reached up to get a plate from inside the cupboard, and placed it carefully on the same counter where I left the butter. Turning around I took out a dull knife from the inside of the drawers of the counter then, placed it on the edge of the sink.  
The bread rose rose up from the toaster and sat there quietly, waiting for me to take it out.  
I took out some green plastic tongs from the cupboard where I got the knife and quickly got the edge of a plate while holding the tongs in the other. Quickly, I took out the toast from the toaster and placed it on the counter.  
I gripped the knife, scraped the surface of the butter, and spread the butter evenly on the slices of bread.  
After I was satisfied with the amount, I placed the knife at the edge again, then began to consume these square pieces of carbohydrates, without taking a seat.  
While consuming the buttered toast, I took out my phone and checked the news.  
I used my thumb to scroll down, and nothing attracted me enough to read about it. Except one. The blood moon is on today. Blood moon huh. I mused and began to read the article.  
There will be a full eclipse of the moon.So it will shine blood red, it's expected to turn only for an hour. The history of the blood moon is that it always considered as a great omen of a big change or event that's about to happen.  
A great omen huh, I thought. Just when I was about to read some more about it, my phone blacked out. I clicked the power button but it didn't turn on. I tried again, it turned on, but it said that it was out of batteries and blacked out again.  
"Ugh." I groaned. Quickly, I finished my toast and moved back to my room. I kneeled down and plugged it in the charger, then went back outside to the kitchen to clean the dishes.  
Gently I placed the plate and knife in the sink, and opened the dishwasher. I placed the plates and utensils I used back where they belonged. After that I started washing the plate and knife, placing it inside the dishwasher to dry. Then lastly I placed the butter back into the top row of the fridge. My work here is done, I thought to myself. Gently I pushed up my long sleeve to check the time. 12:55pm. Six hours, and five minutes left until the date. Might as well read a book.  
I walked towards my backpack and took out a book. The fault in our stars. I never got to watch the movie, so I'll just read the book. Quickly I got up, lay on my sofa then began to read.  
♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️  
I lay the book on the floor, then started to curl up like an armadillo. My heart hurt so bad that it felt like pins and needles were being stabbed into it, and was spread equally so it hurts everywhere. My eyes began to perspirate so much that if I collected all my tears, a pet goldfish could have had enough water to swim in my tears.  
As I continued my meltdown, I took a look at my wrist. 5:59pm. Almost six......ITS ALMOST SIX, I GOT TO GET READY!  
Quickly I got off my butt and ran towards the door beside my bedroom. I threw the door open to unveil another small room. On the left there was a bathtub and curtains on the other was a toilet on the corner on the room and a sink beside it. In the middle of the bathtub and the toilet was a rack with two layers, one in the back and the other in the front. The rack in the back was lifting my dove white towel and in the front was a smaller towel for hand drying and a hair clip.  
I pulled off my mahogany red hoodie, skinny jeans, watch, then my underwear. Hastily I faced the the rack, took out the hair clip, clipped my hair upwards, then entered the shower.  
I took a brisk shower, wrapped my body with the towel and exited the room. Instantly, I entered my room and moved to the door on the opposite of the bed. I took out one of the clothes that seem appropriate for a date.  
It was a sleeveless ivory white dress, with a blood red ribbon tied around the waist. the length of the dress wasn’t too short or too long, and the chest didn’t reveal too much or too little. It was the last dress my mom gave me, before ‘it’ happened.  
Swiftly I got out a new pair of underwear and pulled on the dress, then I exited the room to the bathroom.  
I unclipped the hair clip and placed it back to the rack and took a look at myself in the mirror. My raven black hair fell down until my shoulder blades, the paleness of my skin seemed blended with the dress, a decent hint of darkness under my eyes that shockingly complimented my dark chocolate eyes, the dress shaped my skinny form perfectly. That wasn't me.  
In a flash, I went back to my bedroom to get a coal black jacket. I moved back to the bathroom and examined myself again. Okay, better. The jacket masked my form and the top of the dress flawlessly. Swiftly I took a hair brush and tended some parts of my hair that were sticking out. Okay, Now I’m ready.  
I took the watch and wrapped around my arm before checking it. 6:24pm. quickly I moved out of the bathroom and approached my backpack to acquire my wallet.  
It was a cherry red wallet with around $50 dollars inside. There was nothing special about it, just sentimental value. After that I moved to my bedroom and unplugged my phone. The phone lit up and and flashed 100% on the battery symbol. I pressed the power button, to turn it off and moved the phone to my other hand the same hand that was holding the wallet. swiftly got my small white handbag out of my closet, placed the wallet and phone inside. Turn off the lights and exited the room.  
I quickly ran to the counter that has the keys, placed it in my bag. Then I moved towards my red sneakers, Took the socks out, blanketed my feet with them, pushed my feet inside the shoe and I got up, Turning off the lights and locked the doors.

“Next stop is Citrus Mall.” The Siri voice announced  
It’s my stop.I pulled the string, to signal the driver to stop. Slowly I got up of the lapis blue seat and stood in front of the gate. The bus gradually took a stop and paused. The door flipped open, and I exited the bus then proceeded to the mall.  
The mall was like any other mall. Tall ceilings, lots of boutiques, food court, and washrooms. But something about this mall is different, like it has a theater, and it closes at 9:30. But most importantly, this is where my first date is. I checked the time, 7:00pm. Right on time. I smiled brightly then began walking towards the theater. I have never smiled this long in months.  
In front of the theater was a small gingerbread brown rectangle couch. Quickly I took a seat in front of the theater and began waiting for him. I can’t believe this is happening, My first date with the hottest guy in my grade. Maybe this is the the big change that is going to happen in my life.

“Dear customers, the mall will be closing in thirty minutes.” An anonymous man announced.  
I checked the time, 9:02pm. It’s getting late, He probably got lost in the mall.  
“The mall will be closing in ten minutes.” The same anonymous man declared.  
Slowly I looked down at my converse. Maybe it is an late April fools joke. I bit my lower lip to stop my shaky whippering.  
“Wow, you’re still here?” A familiar voice sparked in front of me.  
Hastily I looked up. There was Leon, and woman.  
The woman had beautiful long scarlet locks, like a princess. green mesmerising eyes, that can make any man die for her with just a glance of her eyes, and lips red as blood. She wore a raven black leather jacket over a white shirt that made her bust more enticing, and skinny jeans. ending off with her fragile hands falls down across his arm. It’s the demon, Andrea.  
“Huh?” I said quietly, while my face forms the emotion of shock.  
Leon and Andrea began to chuckle.  
“It was all a prank.” He declared.  
I can feel my face drained out of blood and my heart felt like I have been slammed with with a sledgehammer.  
“What?” I asked.  
“Ugh, how many times does he have to say it to you. It. Was. All. A. Prank.” Andrea smooth voice answered the question for him.  
“Man, the look on your face was priceless. You actually believed that ‘I’, the hottest guy in our grade, asked ‘you’ to go out on a date!” Leon mocked.  
“You were so happy that Leon asked you on a date. I could even feel your happiness from the other side of the school! But now it’s over.” Andrea insulted me.  
I just felt my heart drop to my stomach, after being consecutively beaten and kicked from the words . Tears started to streamed down, I couldn’t breathe, my head hurt, I wanted to get out of this place. Their laughter started soft, but now it was like large megaphones in front of me and it just kept repeating the laugh over and over, and louder and louder.  
Quickly I stood up and ran as far as I could away from them.  
“See you on monday, Loser!” Andrea slammed the final blow in my heart.  
All my hopes and dreams are now destroyed.

My throat felt like an icicle and it was like it was about to fall down, then shatter into pieces. Face as cold as ice, my fingers felt so numb that they could fall off, and the heart that thumped so hard that it was going to burst. I had to take a break.  
Slowly I stopped my tracks and leaned back towards a wall, then I realized that I was in an alley. I flicked my wrist and pulled up the sleeve, 9:50 pm. It was getting really late.  
My eyes blurred from the lack of oxygen, I couldn’t see anything clearly and my head felt like it was going to crack open.  
I slumped down onto the dirty floor, not even caring about the dress and Closed my eyes for a moment.  
“Hey.” A small voice came on the other side of the alley.  
“Hey, are you okay?” The voice came louder.  
Slowly I open my eyes, everything was a blur. I turned to my left and there was an unknown figure. bit by bit I closed my eyes again.  
I felt a strong grip on my arm. “Oi, speak to me.” The voice came louder and the person on gripping me ping me shook my arm.  
“Oi!” They rattled me again.  
“Wake up!” They rocked my arm again, I didn’t lift my eyes.  
“Oh no…… Not now.”  
“I’m sorry about this.” The voice was now clear as a bell, It was a smooth male voice, and it was as enticing as a siren’s. Then, I felt something heavy on my shoulders.  
I lifted my eyes, a raven black shoulder was presented to me. I looked up at the sky and the moon was almost turning red.  
Slowly I waited for the mood to turn red, it was a few seconds but it felt long. Just about when the moon was shifting,  
I felt immense pain in the nape of my neck. I felt that I was stabbed with two small rapiers, and every single long second, It went deeper and deeper. His strong scent overwhelmed me, it was like wine and something sweet that I couldn’t describe. Slowly I tried to look up at the moon, it was crimson red, Like they described. I panted in pain and my heart raced faster than ever.  
I closed my eyes until the weight and the pain stopped. When it stopped I opened my eyes and there was a man in front of me.  
He had midnight black hair, dark as the night itself. porcelain pale skin like mines, but a bit more. hand against his mouth dripping in blood. Raven black jacket over a red shirt, and light blue jeans. His eyes were the something I didn’t expect, crimson red. He was the blood moon in person.  
“What the fuck is this?” He spat, his face shifted to disgust.  
“What?” I asked. I took my hand and placed it in the wound (the wound wasn't mentioned earlier so it's a tad confusing).  
“I mean like, why does your blood taste so horrible?” He demanded as he moved his hands away from his mouth, to showcase a mouth covered in blood.  
“Oh, I have anemia.” I responded.  
“Can you take something for that? You should probably take something for that. This shit is nasty to drink, let alone have running through your body.” He took out his phone and started texting. “I’m setting up a doctor’s appointment for you.”  
“Dude, really you don’t have to. Just leave, what the fu-?”  
“You disgust me, here take these iron supplements.” He shoved me a bottle of drugs.  
“Where did you even get th-”  
“Shut up and take your pills, and don’t forget your vitamin D.” He gave me another bottle of drugs. “ I’m going to check up on you weekly, to make sure you’re taking them.”  
“That’s not necessary.”  
“Maybe we should work on a dietary plan with foods rich in iron and other things for you.”  
“Do you get this involved with all of your meals?”  
“No, not always.” He checked his phone. “Oh, I gotta go now. Bye.”  
“Wa-” and he’s gone..... Who the fuck was he?

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on tumblr at theduck-god.tumblr.com


End file.
